User talk:LoveBugJenny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LoveBugJenny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 15:56, July 4, 2010 Can u help me and my sister get to CHB? ummm me and my sisteer need help to get there . and where children of Athena, if u wanted to know. and plz send the cutest Saytr to get us if possible -peace Girluv 02:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jenny, I was wondering if u would want to go out some time. we could wait for camp or online date Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 18:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) so how is thsi going to work. I have never had the balls to ask a girl out before. Im really pathetic So just wanna talk on the chat room Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 01:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) im on the chat Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry had to do some chores. Whats new at camp or just life in general? Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you have e-mail? I finally got mine working so maybe we coud use that Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for telling me it turns out i am a son of poseidon which is so cool no wonder my mom never took me on a plane It is true i have kids now. Im so sorry if i hurt you because of that. ill give u the whole story later. We're in different times zones so i might miss talking to you at 1:00 i got to work my email is orcboy@mts.net Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 05:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) could u give me the link for ur chat. sorry i got a new computer so i dont have the same links programed Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 06:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Babe please go on chat i really need to talk to you Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Babe would i be allowd to call u and talk to u? maybe have a real talk rather than just chating Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 17:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you uh, Help me with something.????? Nessa Goddess of Colors.plants and Youth 17:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well....I well I like somebody but i dont think they'll like me like that.or not see my as a possible love intrest. or something im horrible at this. Nessa Goddess of Colors.plants and Youth 01:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Jenny i'm Cailin but everyone call's me Ferby I'm Obssessed with Phineas and Ferb and Ummm Yeah that's It XD Hope we can be freinds cause Were gonna be related if you Marry Zach He's My Cousin :) He's the Son of Henry I'm the Daughter of Rhea. Ferb The Genius 16:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hi jenny i think im the one for you not zach! on his page it says he want to get female olympians of the battle field nd more guys! hes sexist im sexy which do u want? hi jenny i think im the one for you not zach! on his page it says he want to get female olympians of the battle field nd more guys! hes sexist im sexy which do u want?Pyrelios Drako Blaziken 00:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey jenny bear! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUDDAH!ITS DANIELLE WOOP WOOP!BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!hehe i remember the first time me and tree hug- er i mean cassidy texted you.It was aroung 10:00 on my birthday we were in the computer room she was bothering me with balloons and i was just chewing on a balloon.I remembered the page other ways to contact the gods i was OH GODS WE SHOULD SO TEXT HER!Cassidy was like nnngggg its probbably a fake so i texted you and yeah weve been friends ever since!hehehehehehehe ima like goin crazy right now iysdnoxvhuipmjh olm,kj b;lb;jfch;gjhf.Wait ive been going crazy for a while now -_-haha mmkay ima stop bothering you now.JABAIBAI! ~from a claimed daughter of Rhea~danielleOH MY GODS!YOU KILLED KENNY! 21:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm Hi Hi Jenny. I'm Shawn. I just wanted to tell you I'm your brother son of Aphrodite and Apollo. I've been around here a while, I dont know if you've heard of me or not. But I just wanted to say hi. Um if you can leave a message on my talk page. I dont know if you have any idea who I am or not. Sorry if this is annoying. Well bye! Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 03:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey,I am Corbin your brother. Shawn is the first brother I met we talk on IM every day XD just to let you know,also if you reply I wont be able to my phone is touchy and freaks out on me.....So if you have a yahoo and want to talk my email is:cnr2017@yahoo.com its hooked up to my phone so I can answer if it isnt school or if I am grounded XD